As recognized herein, virtual reality systems are becoming increasingly prevalent in the marketplace and provide ways for users to immerse themselves in virtual worlds. However, as also recognized herein, these systems do not keep users adequately aware of relevant items in their real-world surroundings while immersed in virtual worlds owing to their inability, while wearing a virtual reality system, to see real-world objects. For example, a user that engages in a virtual reality game requiring physical movement on the part of the user may not be aware that the user's movement while playing the virtual reality game has brought them close to a wall that they may ultimately bump into while playing the virtual reality game.